


Our Last Holiday

by Little_Bidoo (ComyD)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adventure, Beaches, But there was a discount, Cruise Ships, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern AU, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parent/Child Incest, Pretending to be Newly Weds, Slow Burn, So many tropes, Touristy Things, Two Words Gallywix Tours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/Little_Bidoo
Summary: Anduin's heading to university after the summer, leaving behind his childhood home and father. A spur of the moment decision, sees them embarking on their last holiday together. However, with the price being so low, there'sgotto be a catch. Doesn't there?
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Our Last Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do something fun and silly, so here it is. This will be cheesy beyond a doubt, and I will try to fit as many clichéd tropes in here as I can. You have been warned!

Anduin walked down the busy high street, just enjoying the warm rays of the summer sun. He had been out running errands for the house, well his dad’s house. Now he was just heading back to the bus stop to make his way home. That didn’t mean he couldn’t indulge in some window shopping on his way though.

He marvels at the latest fashions, displayed on ridiculously posed mannequins,  _ who stood like that in real life!? _ Though the _ “in” _ thing, this summer seems to be Hawaiian shirts. He can already see a few he likes, and maybe one for Varian-  _ his dad _ , well if he could convince the man to part with his sweatpants and impressively tight t-shirts. How was his dad supposed to get out there and move on when he constantly came home from work and changed into lounge clothes!? As much as Anduin loved the look, and really  _ only _ Varian could pull it off. It worried him. What was his dad going to do when he left for University after the summer?

His dad hadn’t taken the news very well.  _ Oh _ , he had put on his best smile and congratulated him. But after almost two decades of living with the man, Anduin knew better. Could see the lingering sadness in the corners of that smile, the worry in the shadows of his eyes. Varian fooled no one but himself. He couldn’t stay at home forever, as much as it pained him to leave he had to. It wasn’t healthy, being around each other like that all the time! Anduin had even started having rather…  _ inappropriate _ dreams, and well that was the biggest red flag! A sure sign that he had to step back. Why make their already weird and convoluted relationship any stranger?

He’s just admiring the latest gadgets, when a brightly coloured sign catches his eyes. Curious Anduin heads towards it, like a moth to the flame.  _ Oh! _ It’s the travel agents! His eyes light up. A holiday to a far off place!  _ What an adventure _ , he sighs wistfully, cringing at the exorbitant prices. Seems he would have to save up if he wanted to go anywhere that wasn’t the Stormwind city beachfront- which, let’s be honest was  _ pretty _ disappointing. He’s about to turn and be on his way, when he just has the urge to look at the ad in the far corner of the window. He feels his eyebrows rise, and takes it as a sign. With silent determination he makes his way into the building.

It’s rather late by the time Anduin steps out of the Travel Agents, a massive grin on his face and his arms filled with brochures and itineraries. He had done it! Got the bargain of a lifetime! Now all he had to do was convince Varian, eyeing the pamphlet he decides maybe certain details of the trip are best left till the last minute. He can already picture his father’s face. He checks his phone, grimacing at the missed call, and realizing he’s got ten minutes till the last bus leaves! Shoving the paperwork in his bag, Anduin runs for the bus, thankfully  _ just _ making it. Time to plan out his speech before he gets home.

“I’m home!” Anduin calls out cheerfully, locking the door behind him. He can hear the faint sounds of the TV, so Varian is in the living room then. Taking a deep breath, Anduin removes his shoes and makes his way in. 

_ “What time is this?” _ A deep baritone catches him from behind. Anduin blinks turning to see his father standing at the stairs, towelling his mane of hair. As usual, he’s in those sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Anduin tries not to stare, Varian must have dressed in a hurry, for those pants are riding dangerously low on his hips. 

_ Don’t stare. Don’t stare. Don’t stare. _

He repeats the mantra over and over, struggling to keep his eyes on Varian’s face. His father tilts his head, throwing his towel over the banister and waiting for an answer.  _ This is it. Now or never. _

“Sorry dad.” Anduin rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I lost track of the time but, do I have some exciting news for you!” Anduin ushers his father into the kitchen. Varian takes a seat at the diner table, looking rather confused as to what’s going on. He looks at Anduin, and Anduin has to hold back the coo in his throat, his dad looks like a lost puppy!

“ _ Well? _ What’s so exciting you couldn’t call or text your old man?” Varian asks, a faint trace of irritation in his tone. Anduin swallows nervously. Fingers fidgeting restlessly. His father arches a brow at him.

“You remember last year, when I said we should get away for a bit, get some sun?” Anduin begins conversationally. Varian’s face falls, looking rather sour.

“No. I don’t.”

_ Well _ , that was a promising start. Varian was probably going to kill him and bury him in their backyard. Anduin laughs nervously. 

“Well, do I have news for you!” Anduin produces the brochure from his bag. Varian’s brows furrow. “We are going on a two week, _ all-inclusive _ cruise!” Anduin says brightly, growing worried by the lack of change in his father’s expression. “Ta da.” Anduin adds in weakly, hoping the humour will snap his father out of it.

_ “No.” _ Varian answers, face deadpan. Anduin gapes, he was expecting resistance but not outright refusal. 

“Well, it’s uh, kind of already paid for…” Anduin mutters out. Wincing at the sharp intake of breath he hears coming from the other end of the table. 

“We can’t afford this! These things cost a fortune! Please tell me you aren’t paying in instalments! You’re about to go to uni! Do you have any idea how expensive that is!?” Varian sounds incredulous. He massages his temples before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I know that! I’m not an idiot. I got us a bargain! It’s very last minute, and they needed to fill rooms, so it’s like only a quarter of the advertised price.” Anduin defends himself. Varian sets his arms back on the table, he looks a little calmer. Eyes narrowed on him in suspicion.

“Forgive me for my cynicism, but when it sounds too good to be true there’s a catch.  _ So what is the catch? _ ” Varian drums his fingers on the table-top. Anduin tries not to stare, feeling very embarrassed. There is no way he can tell him the truth, his dad would flip. _ No _ , that was going to have to wait until the actual day of the trip. His silence only seems to make Varian more suspicious.

“Well, it’s at the end of this month, so we have less than two weeks to get everything ready.” Anduin improvises, it’s not _ technically _ a lie, Varian’s eyes widen, and he gapes at Anduin for a few moments.

“What?”

_ Ah, there it is. _ The ‘I’m about to kill you’ voice. Anduin prepares himself. Though the shouting never comes. Instead, his dad groans, burying his face in his hands.

“Anduin, you’re lucky I have holidays left to use at work. I take it this is non-refundable.” Varian peers up at him, and Anduin does his best not to become lost in those steely eyes. He nods, sure he looks dumb. Varian groans again and stands.

“I just thought it would be a good way to spend time together. After all once uni starts, I don’t know how much free time I’ll have and next summer I might be away with friends.” He goes for the big guns.  _ Guilting Varian. _ If there’s one thing that can win his father over it’s the promise of spending quality time together. Only, it doesn’t seem to have had the effect he was hoping for.

Varian looks as if he’s been wounded. His eyes become distant and for a few seconds his face contorts as if he’s in pain. Anduin wants to reach out.  _ Had he said the wrong thing? _ Varian takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. 

“Well I guess there’s not really much else I can say now. Honestly Anduin, if you’re ever going to pull a stunt like this, _ some _ warning would be appreciated.” 

It’s supposed to be a joke, he knows. Yet his father sounds so tired all of a sudden. Guilt bubbles hot in his gut and Anduin takes a few steps and hugs his father. Just closing his eyes and taking comfort in the familiarity of the gesture. But that familiarity quickly fades, and a strange new sensation takes over. Something that warms him, when Varian returns the hug, and pets his head.

“I’m sorry. I know it was selfish, but I thought it would be nice to get away for a bit and have one last adventure.” Despite his attempts to stay cheery, Anduin feels a small pain at the thought of this being their last adventure.  _ Why did things have to change? _ Varian huffs out a sad sounding laugh.

“Honestly, you make it sound like one of us is dying. There will be other adventures you know, they just might not be as frequent.” Varian ruffles his head playfully, Small smile looking more genuine and Anduin knows he’s been forgiven. He pulls away from the hug, pointedly ignoring the way he misses the warmth and the contact.  _ Red flags Anduin _ . He mentally chides himself.

“I put your dinner in the microwave.” Varian says, patting his head again, and turning him toward said appliance. “Now please eat, that is unless you have any other bombshells you’d like to drop?”

Anduin rolls his eyes at the jape, giving a fake laugh and sticking out his tongue. Varian levels him with a rather unimpressed look, and Anduin skips off to heat his dinner. Wiggling happily while he waits for it to ‘ping’. He does his best to ignore the feeling of eyes on him.

“You have tomorrow off don’t you?” Anduin asks, as he takes his plate from the microwave. Fishing around the nearby drawer for cutlery. 

“No. I am working a half day though. Should be finished around two. Why?” Varian asks, leafing through the brochure. 

“Well we will need to get you holiday appropriate clothes. And  _ no _ -” Anduin looks over his shoulder pre-empting Varian’s outburst. “Sweatpants are not appropriate for a tropical climate  _ or _ cruise.” Anduin makes sure his tone is no nonsense. His father scowls but wisely doesn’t argue. There was no way he would win the battle even if he tried.

“Let’s see. I already have the passports and I checked that they weren’t expired, so we’re fine. Oh! I need to let the travel agent scan them though, just to finalize everything. We can stop by tomorrow. I can sort out our insurance tonight.” Anduin says before taking a bite of his food. He savours the taste, letting out a small moan. Varian’s lasagne is to die for.

“Careful there, the lasagne might want you to take it to dinner first.” Varian jokes, eyeing him as he washes the dishes. Anduin sniggers at the joke, but feels his ears burn with embarrassment. He quietly scoffs the rest of his dinner. Ignoring the snort of amusement coming from the sink. Once he’s finished Anduin fully intends to do his own dishes, but a stubborn Varian blocks his path.

“I’m already here so just let me wash that. Didn’t you say you were going to sort the issuance for this trip?” Varian grips the plate, gently tugging on it. Anduin frowns, tugging the plate back towards him. Varian moves his hand further up the plate, his fingers brush over Anduin’s, and it’s like being shocked. Anduin gasps and releases his hold on the plate. To his horror it slips, but Varian seems to have the reflexes of a cat, catching the plate before it can hit the floor. He gives Anduin a strange look, he doesn’t say anything, but it’s clear there’s something he wants to say. Suddenly afraid, Anduin heads up to his room. His dad is right, he did say he’d get their insurance sorted.

An hour later Anduin powers down his laptop. He was rather pleased, he’s managed to get them great coverage and at a low price! Thank the Light, that both of them were relatively fit and healthy. Though he might need his head examined at this rate.

Now that he was alone, reality sunk in. In a few weeks, he would be off on a cruise with his dad. Not only that, they would be sharing a cabin, and there was still the  _ teeny tiny _ detail he had omitted from his spiel earlier. That was going to change  _ everything _ . He hasn’t heard his dad come upstairs yet, was he angry about it? 

Anduin creeps down the stairs, to find his dad sprawled out on the couch, absently flicking through channels, he looks a million miles away. Had he said something wrong? It wasn’t like Varian to be so apathetic, normally he’d be working out, cleaning or watching the news. 

“What are you sneaking about for? _ What’s the matter _ , trying to think of a new way to give me a heart attack?” Varian calls out, head turning slowly, and eyes locking on him. There’s a strange sort of wariness there, Anduin is sure it must be on his face too. Swallowing, he nervously travels down the stairs towards his dad.

“I, uh, got the insurance booked. So _ if _ you have that heart attack on holiday you’ll get the best medical care.” Anduin laughs, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. Varian rolls his eyes and sits up straight giving Anduin space on the couch. Anduin fidgets awkwardly before taking the seat. Their shoulders touch and Anduin forces his eyes down to where his hands rest on his lap. Fingers laced together to stop them twiddling. Varian doesn’t say a word, staring ahead at the screen and flicking through channels restlessly.

“Is something wrong?” Anduin asks, it’s better to get this out in the open air. Sure that the mood will lift once they talk. Varian seems surprised, eyes widening as he turns to look at Anduin appraisingly. 

“Not with me. It’s  _ you _ that’s been acting strange since dinner.” Varian answers back with a raised brow. Anduin gapes, unsure suddenly of what to say. _ How did one broach the subject of having wet dreams about one’s father? _ Anduin can feel his face heat with shame. Varian’s eyes still piercing into him.   
  
“I guess… I guess I was worried I had crossed the line so to speak.” Anduin finds his mouth suddenly dry. He stubbornly keeps his eyes on the TV screen, refusing to meet his father’s gaze.

_“Oh?”_ Varian chimes in, there’s something in his tone, that makes Anduin wince. “ _Which_ _line?_ Booking a secret, spur of the moment holiday? Or trying to emotionally manipulate me to agree to going?”   
  
Anduin does turn to meet his father’s stern look then. He feels very much like a naughty child now. Forcing a strained, sheepish grin onto his face. Varian sighs, putting down the remote.

“I’m not angry,  _ or _ disappointed.” He pointedly looks at Anduin. “I just… I don’t know, I guess I haven’t quite wrapped my head around the fact you’re grown up and won’t be here in a month.” Varian breaks eye contact, as if he finds the latest pop music video the most interesting thing in the world right now. Anduin pauses.

He hadn’t expected that admission. If he were honest he was scared about it. Leaving home for the first time, it was exciting and terrifying. He wanted to experience new things, and yet he was afraid of what he was leaving behind.  _ What if Varian did move on? What if things changed even more?  _ His head spins going through all the possibilities. 

“I’m… I’m scared too.” Anduin finally says, stumbling over his words. “We’ve always been together and trying to picture you not there is terrifying. I know you’re only a train away, but it’s still… I won’t be  _ home _ .” Anduin swallows, leaving the _ “with you” _ out of it. No need to make it more awkward. Anduin finds himself pulled into a strong hug. Varian ruffles his hair playfully.

“What a pair of sad sacks we are.” Varian shakes his head. “If your mother could see us now.” Varian tries to be jovial, but it’s clear it’s for Anduin’s sake. “Well, let’s not get depressed before we’ve even gone. We’ll just take each day as it comes.” Varian releases Anduin from his hold, posture becoming far more relaxed. The air has cleared somewhat, yet Anduin still has that smouldering feeling in his belly. The embers that only grow each time Varian touches him.  _ He was in serious trouble. _

Varian seems to decide on some old action movie. Something with car chases and explosions-  _ typical. _ Anduin decides to throw caution to the wind and leans against his dad’s shoulder. Just basking in the warmth. He’s pleased when that arm wraps around his shoulders and pulls him in closer.

“I’m not mad kiddo. I promise. Now let’s enjoy this cinematic  _ masterpiece _ and turn in. Something tells me I have a full day of shopping ahead of me when I finish work.” Varian lets out his best put upon sigh, but Anduin see’s the corners of his mouth twitching. He hums happily, nestling himself in.

“Oh yes, your taste in clothes is rather like your taste in films.” Anduin answers sounding amused.  _ “Outdated.” _ He quips impishly. Before erupting into giggles as Varian tickles him for his insolence. Anduin gasps, for breath, pleading for mercy.

“Little brat. Watch it, or I might leave you in-” Varian lifts the brochure sitting on the arm of the chair. “ _ Zandalar. _ See how you like them apples.” 

“Hmm a tropical paradise _ forever? _ Sign me up.” Anduin retorts, snorting when Varian nudges his ribs.

_ “Cheeky sod.” _ Varian mutters under his breath, pulling Anduin back into their snuggled position. Anduin sighs as he feels the press of warm lips to his head. Maybe Varian wouldn’t be angry when he found out the truth about their cheap cruise. But for now Anduin was just going to take his dad’s advice, and take the moments as they come. Right now, being cuddled on the couch, seemed like the perfect moment to be in.

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe Thank you for reading!
> 
> Two words for you all, Gallywix Tours.


End file.
